4 amigos separados por el destino
by Maresk321
Summary: weno es una mezcla d 2 seriescomo se llamaba eso?xD weno es d pokemon y sakura card captor espero les guste...reviews si es posible
1. Chapter 1

En el castillo azurial habían 2 hermanitas una se llamaba may ella era delgada y sus ojos eran azules su cabello era castaño claro. Y la otra se llamaba sakura ella era un chica muy linda era delgada ojos verdes cabello café claro. Ellas eran hijas de la reina de la ciudad de azurial la cual se llamaba claudia ella era alta delgada su pelo era de color castaño y sus ojos azules sus 2 hijas eran herederas al trono. Su abuelita Alicia las quería mucho ella era muy buena, su cabello ya estaba de color blanco por la edad era delgada y siempre usaba un gorro rojo y sus ojos eran cafés. Alicia quería mucho a sus nietas a ellas y a unos pequeños niños que eran hijos de una sirviente ellos también eran amigos de may y sakura ellos se llamaban ash y sharan. Ash era muy simpático su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran de color negro. Shaoran era un niño delgado sus ojos eran de color café igual que su cabello. Los 4 tenían 6 años ellos siempre jugaban a las escondidas en el castillo. Eran grandes amigos hasta que un día

Alicia: clara (mama de los chicos) prende la tele para ver las noticias ¿si?

Clara: claro señora

Alicia: veamos si ahí buenas noticias

Clara: esperemos que si

Claudia: ¡mama! ¿Y los niños?

Clara: están jugando a las escindidas

Alicia: ah esos niños siempre tan traviesos

Los 4 se ríen

Mientras en los pasillos del gran castillo

May: ¡ya déjame! ¡Ash me lastimas!

Ash: ¡no te toque!

zhaoran: ¡ lero lero te retaron hermano!

Sakura: jajá (risa leve)

Clara: ¡niños a comer!

Todos: ¡ya vamos!

Mientras los niños iban a la cocina por la cena las señoras veían las noticias

Ya después de que terminaron de comer

Alicia: niños a dormir

Todos: noo! ¿No podemos jugar más?

Claudia: ¡no!

Todos: ¡buu!

Sakura y may iban al segundo acompañadas de su abuelita que todos los días les leía un cuento .Mientras que clara iba con ash y zhaoran a atrás de la cocina a su habitación

La habitación de las chicas era muy linda llena de cosas de oro y una cama gigante de 2 plazas para que las 2 durmieran ahí. Mientras que la cama de los chicos era de una plaza y su habitación era muy fría no tenían juguetes ni mucha ropa pero ellos eran felices.

Las chicas se recostaron en su cama una al lado de la otra y su abuelita esta ves no saco ningún libro si no que les relataría una leyenda.

May: abuelita ¿que nos leerás hoy?

Alicia: mm este día les contare una leyenda chicas

Sakura: woow ¿de que se trata?

Alicia: bien se las contare esta leyenda se trata de: hace millones de años este mundo estaba habitado por poderosos dioses del agua, del fuego, de la tierra, del viento entre otros .ellos tenían un solo objetivo proteger la tierra, esa era su ley. Pero después un dios muy poderoso llamado adez el dios del caos. Proclamo la guerra entre dioses y guerreros desterrados del infierno. Los dioses estarían dispuestos a aceptar con tal de que la gente que habitaba la tierra no saliera herida, la noticia de la guerra se disipo por todo el mundo y la gente fue testigo de ella.

May: y al final ¿quien gano?

Alicia: pues los dioses ya que los 4 dioses el de agua tierra viento y fuego

Fueron los que con su amor salvaron al mundo y a sus habitantes

Sakura: y como ¿tenían ese poder?

Alicia: se dice que los poderes eligen a su dueño

Las dos se quedaron asombradas con la historia pero a la vez tenían mucho sueño.

Alicia: bien a dormir

Sakura: esta bien

Alicia salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta con cuidado bajo las escaleras a conversar con claudia

En el pasillo se encontraba claudia sentada con la cabeza hacia abajo con lágrimas caídas de los ojos

Alicia: ¿hija que te pasa?

En eso se escucha una explosión afuera los niños se despertaron y fueron a ver en pillama que pasaba

Alicia: hija vamonos de aquí

Claudia: no madre ya no puedo seguir con esto

Alicia: ¡con que hija!

Claudia se quedo callada con la cara pálida y llorando

Alicia: ¡hija si te quedas morirás!

Se escucho otra explosión en eso entran unos soldados con armas

A la cocina.

Clara: ¡los niños señora!

Alicia vio a claudia que no se movía mientras el castillo se incendiaba

Clara fue por may y sakura quienes casi se asfixiaron clara bajo con las niñas se las paso a Alicia.

May: ¡mama!

Sakura: ¡mami!

Claudia solo se quedaba mirando la mesa con cara de traumada mientras que los chicos estaban junto a su madre de repente los soldados toman a clara y le apuntan una pistola en la cabeza mientras que shaoran y ash solo se quedaron mirando

Ash: ¡mami!

Clara: hijos váyanse!

shaoran: ¡noo!

Clara: ¡corran!

Alicia se llevo a may y a sakura y salio por la puerta trasera mientras que shaoran y ash las seguían. En es soldado toma a ash

Ash: ¡hermano!

Shaoran: ¡nooo!

Shaoran lo pateaba con toda su fuerza y Alicia solo veía como los maltrataban.

Alicia: ¡no los lastime!

Alicia sintió un ruido de un auto era su chofer. rupert quien las venia a

Salvar. Lo primero que izo Alicia fue dejar a sakura y a may dentro del auto

Y después fue a rescatar a los chicos

Alicia: suéltalos! Desgraciado!

El soldado le pego, una cachetada a la pobre anciana y ella que do en el suelo

En eso sale rupert le pega al soldado

rupert: sálvese usted con las niñas yo me quedare con los niños

Alicia: pero rupert!

Rupert: hágalo señora!

A Alicia no le quedaba otra opción y partió en el auto junto con las niñas.

Mientras que a rupert lo lastimaba el soldado. Mientras esto ocurría los niños veían como lastimaban a su amigo

Ash: tenemos que hacer algo si no lo hacemos lo mataran

En eso una luz dorada rodeaba el cuerpo de shaoran

Shaoran: ¿hermano que me pasa?

Ash: no lo se.

En eso a rupert lo tiran muy lejos al piso

Ash: nooo!

Shaoran observaba todo con calma pero de repente sus ojos se pusieron blancos y la luz se hacia mas fuerte a ash le empezó a suceder lo mismo

Empezaron a flotar en el aire con la aura dorara alrededor de sus cuerpos

El soldado se quedo muy asombrado viendo esto. Mientras en el auto a las chicas les sucedía lo mismo

Alicia: ¿que les pasa niñas?

May: abuela me duele…

Sakura: ¡hermana!

A las niñas se les pusieron los ojos blancos y también empezaron a flotar la abuela no sabia que hacer solo les gritaba.

Mientras que shaoran y ash flotaban el soldado se fue y en el instante en que se fue ellos dejaron de brillar y aprovecharon de escapar con rupert en sus brazos. Pero apenas podían caminar es eso ash miro hacia atrás y vio como el castillo estaba completamente destruido y ardía en llamas

Las niñas solo dejaron de brillar y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

Alicia: ¿niñas que fue eso?

Las niñas estaban exhaustas del modo en que se quedaron dormidas

Alicia: que fue todo eso por que brillaron será que…imposible ellas no

Flash back/ Alicia: hija vamos nos de aquí

Claudia: no madre ya no puedo seguir con esto

Alicia: ¡con que hija! ¿Con que?

Flash back/

Alicia: hija donde estarás ahora

….8 años después..

En lo lejano del bosque se escuchaban unos ruidos muy raros parecían de patinetas pero eran patinetas flotantes!

Ash: a que no me alcanzas! Hermano

Shaoran: eso es lo que crees

Ash: jajá

Shaoran: ¡sabes la tecnología de ahora nos permite flotar!

Ash: sii y pensar que estas cosas no son de nosotros

Shaoran: sip pero cállate no nos vallan a escuchar

Ash: claro no soy tan tonto

Shaoran: eso espero

Sus patinetas eran muy bonitas la de shaoran era un skuter azul con rayas de color dorado. La de ash era un skeitboard todo negro y con rayas azules

Podían volar a una velocidad increíble.

Ash: ¡Hey! Quieres burlar a nuestros amigos

Shaoran: ¡siempre!

Ash y shaoran se dirigieron a la ciudad azurial donde vivían actualmente con

Rupert al cual le decían viejito de cariño ( no se me ocurrió otra cosa Xd)

Ellos vivían en una casita no muy lejos del nuevo castillo ya que la ciudad fue gobernada por un nuevo rey . Ellos después del accidente en el castillo nunca más volvieron a ver a sus amigas ni a su abuela pero siempre las recuerdan. Sakura y may vivían muy lejos de la ciudad de azurial. Ellas vivían en un pequeño pueblo junto a su abuela. Sakura y may eran igual de traviesas que ash y shaoran

Sakura: may! Vamonos llegaremos tarde a cenar

May: o.k espérame guardare mis cosas en la mochila

Sakura: esta bien

May: bien vamonos

Sakura: ¡corre! A que no me al cansas

May: a yo creo que si

Sakura: jaja yo creo que no

Sakura y may hicieron una carrera del colegio hasta la casa donde las esperaba su abuela con una gran noticia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno se que me demore siglos en actualizar pero aquí estoy con la continuación gracias a todos los que me pusieron _reviews_. y les voy a seguir con mi fic en el capitulo anterior quedamos en que Sakura y may hicieron una carrera del colegio hasta la casa donde las esperaba su abuela con una gran noticia.

Capitulo 2 "La aventura comienza"

Ya las chicas llegaron a su casa entraron con mucho cuidado por la cocina sin meter ruido por que siempre la abuela duerme a la hora en que llegan ellas

May: ni se te ocurra hacer algún ruido

Sakura: que a caso no quieres que ella te rete de nuevo (saca la lengua)

May: (sarcástica) jaja muy graciosa

Alicia: niñas ¡tan tarde llegaron hoy!

Las 2 se dan vuelta sorprendidas y se asustan de la impresión

Alicia: que acaso nunca han visto a su abuela ¿que ahora les doy miedo?

May: claro que no abuela es solo que pensamos que estabas durmiendo

Sakura: si eso

Alicia: (suspira) ahí niñas no saben lo que les tengo que contar

May: que Tim se comió de nuevo el almuerzo

Alicia: no ese perrito esta seguro en su casa con un buen candado y comida

Sakura: jaja que graciosa abuela

May: entonces ¿que es lo que nos tienes que decir?

Alicia: bien niñas yo les quiero decir que partiremos de viaje

Las 2: ¿así? ¿Adonde? (Emocionadas)

Alicia: pues ¡ah azurial!

May: ¡que! Yo no iré nunca mas allá

Sakura: may tranquila ¿a que iremos?

Alicia: ah arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con el nuevo rey

May: ¡pero abuela! Acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso

Alicia: si pero no creo que vuelva a pasar hijas ya pasaron 8 años ¿o no? Además no deben tener miedo yo estoy con ustedes nadie les puede hacer daño.

May: creo que tienes razón

Sakura: si may no te pongas así además hace cuanto que no salimos

May: creo que mucho

Sakura: si por eso nos sirve para conocer gente nueva y tal ves amigos nuevos

Mientras cerca de azurial se oían ruidos de policías alarmas y luces azules

Ash: ¡hei! shaoran ¿estas listo para acelerar?

Shaoran: ¡como no! hermano

Ellos aceleraron a máxima velocidad dejando a atrás a la policía

Llegaron a su casa donde estaba Rupet hablando por teléfono

Rupert: si claro nosotros iremos para allá adiós nos vemos

Los niños entraron a la cocina con cuidado

Rupert: ¡niños! ¿Donde creen que van?

Ash: eh pues a bailar (pensando) (que inteligencia ash ¡soy un idiota!)

Shaoran: ¡yo te diré! iremos ah dormir

Rupert: ¿a las 3 de la tarde?

Los 2: ¡UPS!

Rupert: niños tengo algo que decirles

Ash: que rupi ¿es un regalo o una chica?

Rupert: ninguna de las 2 ash es un viaje

Shaoran: a si ¡que rico! ¿Adonde iremos? ¿a Hawai a Paris? (sarcástico)

Rupert: ah azurial

Ash: ¿que? Estas loco yo nunca iré para allá ¡ni loco!

Rupert: oh ¡si iras!. Iremos todos hasta la perrita

Shaoran: jeje que buen chiste viejo pero allá no ahí nada interesante

Rupert: a si. Pero ahí muchas ¡chicas!

Shaoran: ¿en serio? por que no lo dijiste antes viejo ¡vamos!

Ash: si. Pero no se olvidan de lo que nos paso

Shaoran: a si tienes razón pero no creo que pase eso además tenemos a nuestro viejito para que nos proteja

Rupert: así es chicos lo pasaremos muy bien

Ash: eso espero

Shaoran: claro eso esperas y yo espero muchas chicas

Los 2 ponen cara de entusiasmados

Al otro día/

Ya en el auto may y sakura Iván pensando como seria regresar al pueblo en donde murió su madre

May: (pensando) como será volver allá no quiero vivir de nuevo eso no quiero aunque no recuerdo mucho. Nunca me podré borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza ni al chico que me salvo

Flash back// may: ¡mama! (no te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras)

May agita su cabeza y se pone triste

Sakura: (pensando) perder a mamá fue muy duro pero e aprendido a sobrevivir sin ella no me acuerdo mucho de lo que paso esa noche pero lo único que recuerdo es a ese chico que me salvo la vida su cara no la voy a poder olvidar nunca. Era muy lindo el me salvo la vida. Espero verlo de nuevo

Sakura: sonríe y mira a la ventana

Mientras que la abuela la mira preocupada (piensa) ah espero que mis niñas reaccionen bien a lo que le vamos a contar a ellas y a mis pequeños ash y shaoran hace tanto que no los veo por fin me reencontrare con esos bandidos

Sonríe levemente

Mientras en una carroza ..

Ash: ¡llegamos! ¡Azurial acá estamos!

Shaoran: genial como a crecido esto ¿no?

Ash: si es inmenso

El pueblo era muy bonito había una plaza llena de arboles y flores con bancas y letreros del rey del pueblo y estaba lleno de casitas chiquitinas y el castillo nuevo era azul y muy gigante

Ash: no puedo creer que estemos de nuevo aquí

Shaoran: si pero ¿y las chicas?

Ash: ¡solo ahí feitas!

En eso pasa una señora muy narigona y gorda con el cabello todo desarmado

Rupert: bueno ahí la tienen

Shaoran: si j aja que gracioso debe a ver una chica linda por aquí

Rupert: ya va monos no vinimos solo por chicas

Ash: ¡espera! estamos rastreando chicas (se quedan quietos con baba en la boca mirando a 2 chicas que salían de su auto)

Shaoran: ¡o por dios! que linda

Ash: ¡ahí mi corazón! es lo mas bonito que e visto

May: que hermoso esta el pueblo hace mucho que no veníamos (salía del auto)

Ash: si nosotros tampoco (ash se acerca a may que salía de su auto)

May: ¿que? ¿Quien eres tu? lo mira fijo (mente) (hay que lindo es)

Sakura: oye ¿quien eres?

Shaoran: yo te puedo responder eso mi nombre es ¡shaoran! Mucho gusto

Sakura: (lo mira y dice) a si yo me llamo sakura mucho gusto

Ash: y el mió ash

May: ¡ah si! el mió es may

Alicia: niñas vengan a .. (Se queda con la palabra en al boca)

Alicia: ¿niños? ¿Como se llaman?

Ash: eh ash señora

Alicia: ¡oh! mis niños tanto tiempo sin verlos, como han crecido (los abraza y los besa)

May: abuela ¿que haces? ¡ni los conoces!

Alicia: claro que los conozco son sus amigos de la infancia acaso no los recuerdan ellos nos salvaron la vida

Las 2 se miran a la cara

Chicas: ¿que? ¡Y a eso vinimos!

Shaoran: oigan tengan cuidado, ¡no mordemos!

May: si, pero no se nota

Sakura: si, son unos bobos ¡jaja! (saca su lengua)

Ash: hey espera nadie nos dice bobos (se enoja)

Shaoran: ni siquiera tu niñita (muy enojado)

Sakura: a quien le dices niñita (furiosa)

Ash: pues ¡a ustedes!

Alicia: ¡ya basta! jovencitos compórtense hace 8 años que no se ven y esa no es manera de hablar

Rupert: a si es si quieren ver a la nueva reina deben comportarse

Las niñas recordaron a su mayordomo

Sakura: ¿rupert? ¡Rupert! Eres tu que alegría

May: ¡rupert! Que lindo te as puesto

Rupert: ahí niñas no me sonrojen ¡Alicia! Pero que linda estas

Ash: a si ¡que a esto vinimos!

Shaoran: ¡no estoy para perder el tiempo! a si va monos

Ash. Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Rupert: a no niños primero pasen el palacio que ahí una noticia que debemos contarles a los 4

Los 4: ¿que? ¡Otra más! (se miran) (ríen) (cara de impresión)

Entran y ven lo grande que es estaba lleno de cosas de oro y estatuas, el piso era de plata con cerámicas de madera, decorado de flores, los pasillos relucientes.

Ash: ¡que lindo!

May: si esta muy lindo

Los dos se miran y sonrojan (levemente)

Sakura: ¡mira! que pinturas

Shaoran: Si son como las que hago yo

Sakura: ¿tú pintas?

Shaoran: pues si (sonroja)

Y sakura también en eso vio fijo al rostro de shaoran y recuerda al niño que la salvo

Rupert: les presento a la reina de azurial y todo este país niños con ustedes su superior Isabela segunda

Sakura y may la miran y se quedan quietas

La reina era rubia con ojos azules era muy flaquita y usaba un vestido de la época medieval negro y celeste y usaba también unas joyas de oro en su cuello

Isabela: niños y niñas bienvenidos al pueblo de azurial

Ash: hola soy ash

Azoran y yo su hermano

Isabela: shaoran .ya se sus nombres como no voy a saber los nombres de los futuros héroes de esta tierra

Todos se quedan muy sorprendidos

Ash: ¿que? Acaba de decir

Shaoran: creo que dijo héroes

May: si y eso me asusta

Sakura: a mi también

Isabela: niños se que están confundidos, pero les contare la historia. Hace muchos años se disipo la guerra del universo entre los dioses más poderosos entre ellos los del fuego del mar y del viento. Esta guerra se disipo en todo el mundo dejando un gran desastre. Se que esto les parecerá enredado, Pero es su deber

Sakura: a que se refiere ¿con deber?

Ash. Y esa historia que tiene que ver ¿con nosotros?

Isabela: ¡ustedes! (señala a may y a sakura)

May: ¿nosotras?

Isabela: a si es ¡ustedes! ¡son las elegidas! Por su madre la diosa de la naturaleza

Las dos se quedan quietas y por un momento de impresión los chicos también

Ash: ¿la diosa de la naturaleza?

Isabela: a si es la diosa que controla todo el universo. Ustedes 4 tendrán que partir mañana mismo

Ash: ¿que? Que tenemos que ver nosotros ¡en esto!

Isabela: ustedes son los 4 guerreros legendarios del agua (señala a may) del viento (señala a sakura) de la tierra (señala a shaoran) y del fuego (señala a ash) nos protegerán de los malignos guerrero mitad dioses que han reencarnado para destruir la tierra.

May: ¿protegeremos la tierra?

Sakura: debe a ver un error nosotras no somos las elegidas

Isabela: su mama no se equivocaría créanme yo la conocí y fue una gran persona nuca la olvidare y se que ustedes tampoco

Sakura: yo ya la olvide

May: ¡hermana que dices! Nuestra mama nos quería y yo se que desde el cielo ella nos recuerda.

Sakura: ¡esta muerta may! ¡No lo entiendes mama murió hace 8 años! (exaltada) y ella pensó que la recordaría con esto esta muy equivocada ¡ella nunca nos quiso! (llorando)

May: ¡Te equivocas! Yo por lo menos siempre tendré en mi corazón a mama y se que tu también (llora)

Entran rupert y Alicia a la sala

Alicia: ¡may! Que te paso hija

May: por que no nos contaste esto abuela

Sakura: ¡responde! Abuela

Alicia: ¡tranquilas niñas! No les quise contar por que se que no lo tomarían bien hasta el día en que tuvieran que partir

Sakura: si pero no de esa manera

Rupert: niños yo no les quise contar

Ash: tranquilo rupert se que no querías hacerlo

Shaoran: lamento a ver sido una carga para ti amigo

(Rupert sonríe)

May y sakura lloran pero de repente se hacen las fuertes y dicen

May: yo acepto la misión

Sakura: ¿que? (Asombrada)

Continuara…


End file.
